User talk:AllanVS
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 18:23, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Centaur You may also want to see Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Centaur class and our Memory Alpha:Image use policy. Thanks. --Alan 18:23, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Your question Hi! I noticed your question to Cleanse and I wanted to help get you an answer- Based on this page, you are unable to simply copy your wikipedia article to this one, as it is a copyright violation. They use a different licence that MA and the two are incompatible. Any articles here have to be different from those at wikipedia.--31dot 13:17, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Not precisely correct actually... the same author can bring over his own works... it's when another author gets involved that problems begin to arise. -- Sulfur 14:09, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you for correcting my error.--31dot 14:13, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Sulfur, can you please check the article, and let me know if it should be changed/edited in anyway? Thanks! I appreciate your help! AllanVS 22:12, 26 June 2008 (UTC) RE: Star Trek: The Music Hi, AllanVS. Regarding your Star Trek: The Music article, I currently see no reason to bring it up for deletion if it is of your own work. I see a part of the article was written by a different user, however, so you will need to get his permission to use his part of the work, ASAP. After that, the community needs to discuss whether or not we actually want to keep an article like this – as far as I know, we don't normally keep articles on one-time or limited events, even if they're related to Star Trek. There have been many Star Trek-related concerts over the years and we don't have articles on either of them, so we will definitely need to discuss whether to keep the and in what form to keep it. --From Andoria with Love 22:31, 26 June 2008 (UTC) : I sent JohnnyAu a message, and he said he didn't mind me using it, but that he would not come here and put a message. However, I did all the substantial work, and all that he did was format the Ref's. Let me know if I need to do more. AllanVS 04:26, 27 June 2008 (UTC)